The Fight for Survival
by Fanfic1Fan
Summary: All Human 1 shot. Rose arrives home late from school to find that everything is not as it should be.


**This is my first story based on an already written story. I do not own VA or any of the Characters.**

In the middle of the night, during winter, Rose was walking through the deserted streets of Novosibirsk Russia. On one side of the street there was a park, with only a swing set and a slide. Situated on the other side was an apartment building. All the lights were off and not a single car was in sight. Rose dragged her red and black suitcase behind her. In an attempt to block out the cold Russian winds Rose wore a black jacket with a blue shirt underneath and a pair of black skinny jeans; she had her dark brown almost black hair in a high pony tail. She wore black eye that made her brown eyes shine. As she continued to walk away from the apartment building she spotted a bench within the proximity of the park. Examining the bench, she sat down and started thinking back to what had gotten her to where she was.

"Before the whole disaster occurred, Rose lived in Siberia. She was coming home from school late one day and she could tell that something was not right. She walked into the kitchen to find both of her parents lying on the floor in a pool of blood. There was so much blood that she couldn't tell who was bleeding more or where their injuries were. They were barely alive, her mum managing to speak demanded that she get out of there that the people who did this to them were still there, she needed to run as far from the house as possible. Fighting the urge to help her parents, Rose ran up to her room grabbed her suitcase and started putting the first items that came into reach into it. While panic ran through her, she attempted to contact her friends to try and find some kind of sanctuary. Unfortunately her day just seemed to get worse as no one was answering their phones. After packing as much clothing as possible, Rose set out to her friend Lissa's house. Lissa is a bright girl, with blonde hair and jade green eyes. She lives on the same street as Rose, just on the corner. Seven houses down.

It took Rose all of five minutes to get to Lissa's house. When she got there to Rose's horror, Lissa's front door was wide open and no one was to be seen or heard. Normally at this time of day Lissa's house was bursting with laughter. There would almost be an aura of delight coming from the windows. Today nothing of the sort existed. Rose dropped her suitcase by the front door and walked in, calling out to Lissa. After approximately five minutes of calling out to her, Rose found her hiding in her bedroom closet. "Liss? What are you doing in your cupboard?" concern, evident in Rose's voice. "Hiding. They were here. They got them! They got my parents and then said they'll be back," Lissa's voice cracking through the whole sentence before bursting into tears and running out of the room not taking a single thing with her. "GET OUT! SAVE YOURSELF!" Lisa shouted before leaving Rose in complete silence. Looking around Lissa's room for what could be the last time, Rose was consumed with sadness. She wondered to herself "Who were they? And why are they killing?"

Rose couldn't understand who the guys were and if they were after her and Lissa. Their parents had been simple people, never doing anything wrong. They were always "good citizens", obeying all the laws and going to their jobs every day. Rose just couldn't figure it out, what could their parents have done?

After she left Lissa's place, Rose was once again left alone on the street with nothing but her suitcase and phone. She decided to head back to her school to see if any of the teachers were capable of helping her. With dragging the suitcase it took her fifteen minutes to arrive at the school and when she got there she found not a single car was left in the parking area, so she decided to go sit on the oval to think of what she could do. By 6pm that night, the temperature had dropped so low that Rose's breath was like the steam coming out of a kettle. As she stood up, she thought "freezing to death would be just what they wanted."

She had no clue on where to go or what she was going to do, but she knew that she needed to get some food. Fortunately, she had taken all the money out of the house when she left and the first thing that came to mind was the diner at the end of town. After she finished eating she decided that it would be best if she went to the local supermarket and got some food before heading off again. Rose thought that it would be best if she left town. Maybe she could go to Novosibirsk; the biggest city closet to her.

Rose walked to the bus stop to see when the next bus to Novosibirsk was. Unfortunately, it didn't arrive for another hour. She sat down on the bench, looking at her phone, trying to remember if she knew anyone that lived in Novosibirsk. She didn't notice that she had been looking at her phone for an hour when the bus arrived; she paid her fair as she hopped on. Finding a seat towards the back, Rose made herself comfortable for the long two hour journey Rose must have drifted off to sleep somewhere along the way because, when she woke up the bus was pulling into the bus stop in Novosibirsk.

After getting off the bus Rose started walking the streets. It was deserted there was neither a car nor a person in sight. After walking for an hour Rose got to where she was. The bench in the park. After thinking back over the events of the night, Rose was hoping that it was all just a dream. She fell asleep on the park bench and woke up to find that it wasn't a dream and she was in fact, alone.


End file.
